


Put Me Back Together

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [17]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/boy-relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surrendering, afermath of the world cup 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Thomas, Marco and finally Robert come back from Russia, and Jonas and Erik are there to comfort them.Part 16 of the journey of Master Erik, his mate Dom Thomas, and their three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.





	Put Me Back Together

Jonas is surprisingly calm throughout the entire day, awaiting the arrival of his loved ones patiently because fretting wouldn't make them come back to him faster anyway.

He has cleaned the house together with Erik, preparing everything for Thomas and Marco's return. Thomas and Marco have sent only a few messages over the last twenty-four hours, but it was already clear beforehand that they would come to Dortmund and not expect Erik and Jonas to come to Munich.

Erik has to be back in training the following week, and so does Jonas, and the young Gladbacher suspects that Thomas is actually glad to have a couple of days before he has to go back to Munich to pack his things for his holiday with Robert and Marco. Most people surely think that having missed the round of 16 like that must be harder for Marco and Robert because Thomas already is a world champion, something that can never be taken away from him, but Jonas knows that they are wrong with that.

Thomas probably feels even worse than he would have under different circumstances because he knows that his own bad performance is one of the reasons why his blond boy will always be mentioned in the same sentence with Germany's biggest shame, and this after having missed so many tournaments because of so many painful last-minute injuries. Thomas wanted to win this tournament not only for himself, but most of all for his beloved Mars, and Jonas can hardly imagine how his older Dom must feel at the moment, drowning in self-loathing and misery.

Erik is quiet, most likely musing about the same things as Jonas is doing, but he smiles at Jonas whenever he finds his boy looking at him, and it is a tender smile that reaches his eyes and makes them sparkle with love and joy about their newly found understanding and closeness. They don't need to talk, they have come so close again during their week in the Pfälzer Wald that words are not needed between them.

Marco and Thomas will arrive together, Marcel agreed to pick them up and drive them from Frankfurt to Dortmund. This way no one will ask nosy questions why Thomas is not heading to Munich. Jonas tries to read a little bit, but just when he has sat down after checking the living room one last time, a key turns in the lock, and he jumps to his feet and rushes into the hallway, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest with bot anticipation and uncertainty.

Erik is already there, his beautiful hazel-green eyes fixed on the front door. It opens slowly, and Jonas holds his breath, his blood thrumming in his ears and his hands clenching at his sides.

Marco is the first one to enter the house, pale and tired, but his face lights up for the blink of an eye when his gaze searches for his Master and finds him. Erik opens his arms for his blond boy without saying anything, and Marco throws himself into them with a strangled sound, hiding his face on Erik's shoulder.

Jonas ignores them, knowing quite well that Erik's arms are the only place in this world where Marco wants to be in this moment, and he doesn't feel angry or rejected like he would have felt only two weeks ago. He doesn't know everything of what happened after the World Cup four years ago and the weeks that followed the fateful contest when his teammates came back as champions, but Marco has told him enough for him to know that Erik is for sure the only one who can help his Blondie feeling better now – if this is even possible at all.

He's happy to leave Marco under Erik's tender care, and he steps forward when Thomas' dark figure becomes visible on the threshold, drinking in the sight of his beloved second Dom, his golden lion.

Thomas looks exhausted and tired as well, deep lines carved into his face, and he draws in a shaky breath when he looks at his youngest boy, his shoulders slumping as if his own weight was too heavy to carry it any longer. Jonas exchanges a quick glance with Erik when Thomas pulls him into his arms and buries his face on Jonas' neck silently, and they share a brief smile and nod at each other before focusing on their wounded loved ones again.

Jonas waits until Erik has guided Marco out of the hallway before he cups Thomas' face with his hands to stroke over the lines of pain and exhaustion. “My lion,” he whispers, “my golden lion.”

Thomas' eyes are dry but red-rimmed from the lack of sleep, dark circles under them speaking of restless nights and nightmares, and his fingers are trembling when he mirrors Jonas' gesture and cups his face with his hands as well. “My brave one,” he says at last, his voice hoarse and raw, choked with emotions and yet strangely impassive.

Jonas can see how much his older Dom needs him to surrender to him, how much Thomas needs his youngest boy to be strong for him without giving him the feeling to be weak. This is not the right time for asking questions or uttering empty words of comfort and sympathy, and Jonas lets his body do the speaking instead of using his mouth to utter some meaningless phrases the older one couldn't stand listening to in his poor state anyway.

He melts against Thomas' body and offers his lips to him in a gesture of submission his Dom will understand and accept, shocked when he realizes how much weight the Münchner has lost within a few weeks only. Thomas' kiss is desperate and hungry, fierce and passionate, and Jonas lets himself be kissed, all too happy to grant his lion access to his mouth and let him conquer it again.

This is not about sex, but only about forgetting and feeling anything else instead of the terrible pain about their losses again. This is about coming home and re-bonding, about shelter and comfort, and Jonas starts to walk backwards when Thomas pushes against him with a strangled noise of despair, making his way to the guestroom he has prepared earlier - because he had the strong feeling that Thomas would need this time alone with him before being able to face his mate and his blond boy again.

Thomas belongs to them, and the thought of him sleeping anywhere else than in the huge bed in the master bedroom would never cross their minds, but Thomas needs to feel safe and sure of himself again before this will happen, and the guestroom is neutral ground and far away enough from the room where Erik is taking care of Jonas' hurting mate to give Thomas the privacy he needs so badly.

“Missed you, my beloved lion. Missed you so much.” Jonas murmurs against Thomas' lips, pushing the door open with his foot. Thomas snarls, lifting him up to carry him to the bed. The door falls shut with a loud bang, but neither of them cares. The air is knocked out of Jonas' lungs when his Dom throws him onto the bed, and he looks up at Thomas with love and trust. This here won't be the sweet lovemaking they shared when they were just boyfriends on that magical date night, it will be rough and hard and desperate, but Jonas is fine with that.

He will be Thomas' devoted boy whenever his golden lion needs him to be his boy, his beloved boy to take and claim and dominate. Jonas needed a long time to realize that he can be both of that – be a boyfriend and a devoted boy for his Master and his Dom at the same time – and Thomas was the one showing him that there are a lot of different ways to live as a Dom's beloved boy, something Jonas will always be grateful for.

Erik was the one showing him who he is, but Thomas was the one helping him to accept himself without any doubts or regret after all those years.

Thomas' eyes are glowing in the light of the afternoon sun falling through the window, and Jonas shivers under his hungry stare. He feels like the prey of this amazing golden lion that has haunted him down, cornered and trapped, and it sends a shiver of anticipation down on his back, knowing that the big cat looming over him with sparkling eyes will soon have his way with him.

“You're mine, boy!” the lion growls, and Jonas licks his lips and nods eagerly. “Yes, I'm yours, my Dom! Yours to do with as it pleases you, my lion.” Only a few months ago, Jonas would have shaken his head if someone had told him that he would ever say something like this, that he would ever behave that way and ask his Dom to dominate him without fighting against his innermost needs.

But he isn't the Jonas he'd been back then anymore, and the new Jonas is sure of himself and knows that him gifting his Dom with his unquestioning submission is not a sign of weakness, but a sign of his strength. His golden lion is hurting all over, feeling weak and unworthy, and it is upon his boy to show him that there is no need for him to doubt himself.

The new Jonas is strong enough to lay his well-being in the hands of his Dom without doubting himself, and he also knows that his surrender will make both of them happy and satisfy them. More of all, it will make Erik and Marco happy as well – who need Thomas to be their strong mate and Dom just as much as Thomas needs to be all of this for them.

“All yours, my Dom, always,” he confirms, laying all of his longing in his gaze when he looks up at his older Dom.

Thomas lets out another pleased growl, and Jonas' throat tightens when he watches the deep lines around Thomas' mouth becoming thinner, their passionate encounter bringing merciful forgetting for a few hours.

“Don't move, boy!” Thomas orders him, his hands finding the fastening of Jonas' jeans shorts with ease. It doesn't take long until he has stripped his boy, exposing Jonas' body to his ardent gaze, another snarl echoing in the air when he finds his boy hard and ready for him.

Jonas would love to undress his Dom and caress his smooth and warm skin, but he lies still and just watches Thomas ripping his own clothes from his body, his cock twitching at the sight of toned muscles and shimmering skin that is displayed to him so wonderfully. His older Dom is lean and slim, but Jonas can sense the barely tamed power and strength vibrating against his own flesh when Thomas covers him, forcing his legs apart to make himself comfortable between them.

“Is there lube in the drawer, boy?” he demands, his eyes roaming over Jonas' heated face. “Yes, my Dom.” Jonas so longs to tell him how much he loves him, how much he adores and admires him. He wants to tell his lion that he never has to fear that his youngest boy will ever think any less of him or disrespect him, but this is not the time for that. Thomas is not ready for such confessions, and Jonas keeps his mouth shut and surrenders to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders when his older Dom lines himself up with shaky hands and lifts Jonas' narrow hips up to get access to his private parts.

Thomas' swallows Jonas' ardent moan with his hungry lips when he pushes into his boy with his impressive cock, trembling with the need to sheathe himself deep inside Jonas' willing body. Jonas remembers his order to lie still and not move, keeping his hips still even though he craves to arch his back and feel Thomas deeper in his secret core. His wish to make his Dom happy and give him what he needs is stronger than his wish to satisfy the fire burning in his groin, and Thomas' kiss distracts him from his desire and makes him focus on the tongue demanding entrance to his mouth once more.

Thomas licks his way around in Jonas' tingling mouth, probing and pushing and teasing, and Jonas' whole body is thrumming and throbbing with desire and need when they have to part for air and Thomas snaps his hips forward, pushing his rock-hard member into him with one hard thrust. Jonas' walls clench around the passionate intruder as he struggles to adjust to Thomas' size, and it's a good thing that Erik has made love to him several times over the last days because Jonas feels only a slight burning and not real pain being taken like that without preparation.

He knows that his Dom doesn't want to hurt him, and he relaxes and melts against him, moaning softly to voice his pleasure and prove to his lion that he is welcomed and loved and wanted. Thomas moves urgently, his need to forget the horrible performance of their team, his own failures and the mocking and sarcastic reactions coming from the other teams, the press, his own teammates and everybody else who feels entitled to judge them.

Thomas is for sure his own worst critic, and his groans sound more like sobs than like real groans of pleasure, but his eyes are still dry, his eyes trying to look straight into Jonas' soul while he possess him hard and fast.

Jonas has nothing to hide, and he returns Thomas' gaze and lets him read his mind and his heart. His lion will find nothing else than love and trust in his soul, there is no disappointment, disrespect, mockery or condemnation. Even more important, his Dom won't find any pity in his boy's eyes. Jonas doesn't pity him, sensing that this would be the worst thing he could do his beloved lion. His boy shares his pain and his sorrow, but he doesn't pity him, and Thomas relaxes gratefully when he doesn't find his fears confirmed, pulling Jonas close and dabbing kisses all over his face.

“Missed you, my brave one, missed you so. Love you,” he murmurs into his ear when he comes, spending himself inside Jonas' warm body. The younger one can feel him pulsing and twitching as he spills against his sensitive walls, but he isn't close enough to come himself. Thomas hasn't tried to hit his sweet spot, and Jonas was too focused on Thomas' pleasure to seek his own release and make sure that he gets enough friction on his neglected cock.

But he doesn't mind that he hasn't gotten his fill, and he is sure that his lion will see to his needs when he feels better again. Thomas lies on top of him, heavy and boneless, and Jonas strokes his short hair and listens to his raged breathing, savoring the moment to the fullest. Thomas hides his face on Jonas' shoulder, but the unbearable tension has left his body, and he accepts gratefully the comfort his youngest boy is offering to him.

“I'm sorry, my brave one. I'm so sorry that I have disappointed you. I wanted you to be proud of me, but everything felt so wrong this time, so terribly wrong...”

“I'm not disappointed, my lion. You could never disappoint me. I am proud of you, I'll always be proud of you. You are my lion, my strong Dom, and nothing will ever change that.” Jonas' words come from his heart, and he has never been more serious in his whole life.

“I don't feel strong, I feel weak and worthless and like a big failure,” Thomas admits, his voice barely audible, and Jonas presses a gentle kiss on his temple. “I know, my Dom. But you are neither weak, nor worthless, and you're surely not a failure. You're strong. You're my tower of strength, and there is nothing wrong with needing the shoulder of your boy to lean on once in a while. Do you remember our talk when I became your boy?”

Thomas raises his head to gift his boy with a small smile. “How could I ever forget that, my brave one?” he asks, and Jonas strokes his stubbly cheek. “Then you surely remember what you've said about Doms sometimes being afraid or confused as well. It's okay, and it doesn't mean that you're weak, my lion. It only means that you're human like all of us. Robert, Marco and I will never love or respect you any less just because you're human, and the same goes for our Master. Erik loves you, please don't think that you have disappointed him in any way. He's aching for you, feeling your pain as if it was his own, but he doesn't pity you or thinks that you have failed him in any way.”

Thomas chuckles, and Jonas feels proud and happy because he is certain that Thomas hasn't felt like laughing for a rather long time. “When have you become so wise, my brave one?” he wants to know, bending down to kiss his boy tenderly.

“It was you teaching me this important lesson, my lion. You taught me not to be afraid of who I am, and I remembered that when Erik and I visited the Pfälzer Wald last week.”

Understanding flickers over Thomas' angular but handsome features, but he doesn't ask Jonas about his time with his own mate, and Jonas remembers what Erik said about privacy and him not wanting to know what his boys are doing with Thomas when they are alone. It's obvious that Thomas feels the same way about this, and Jonas is thankful for that. One day, he will tell his lion more about his week with Erik, because it is important for him to share his newly found self-concept with his older Dom, but not today.

Today is about Thomas needing comfort and his boy's surrender, and this is what Jonas will give him unquestioningly.

“You need to sleep, my lion,” he says, pulling the covers over their cooling bodies. There is still the ache of his unfulfilled desire pulsing in his groin, but it is nothing Jonas couldn't take. Thomas shifts his weight until they're lying on their sides, pressed close together, and he pillows his head on Jonas' shoulder, his eyes already falling shut of their own will. “I love you, my brave one,” he murmurs before he relaxes with a small relieved sigh, succumbing to the slumber of exhaustion.

“I love you too, my golden lion,” Jonas whispers when he is sure that Thomas is sound asleep, closing his own eyes with a small smile playing around his well-kissed lips.


End file.
